Disk playback devices using pairs of endless drive belts to transfer disks between eject playback positions have been disclosed in Japanese utility model publication no. 60-106250, Japanese utility model publication 61-24851, and Japanese laid-open publication no. 2-7263. In each of these devices, a pair of drive belts are held taut and parallel to each other on either side of a disk transfer path. A disk is supported between the belts by the disk's edges. With the disk supported between the belts, the distance separating the belts is approximately equal to the diameter of the disk. When the disk is transferred to the playback position, the drive belts are separated further apart to clear the disk for playback.
Prior art belt-driven disk transport devices, such as those identified above, employ a pair of drive belts. This configuration is complex and it would be advantageous from manufacturing-cost, size, and reliability standpoints to simplify it.